


Thank You

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: Harry realizes he has so many things to be grateful for





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know where this crazy ass idea came from. Sorry…?

Harrison Wells nearly couldn't believe he was having sex again. In fact, he couldn't believe he forgot how good it felt, how spectacular, how… incomparable to anything else. He savored this amazing and torturous, but in the same time such fantastic build up to a sweet and luscious release that left a body boneless, free of any thought, any trouble, light as a feather, making for such a blissful relaxation. Because of his recent intelligence problem he'd actually forgotten a lot of things, but it never occurred to him that he might forget this one, too and a long time ago when he'd still been a genius. He'd forgotten how good it felt to experience the soft touch of woman's lips, to hold her in his arms, to bury his face in her hair, to bury himself in her heat…

And just now he was doing it all with Caitlin Snow, this beautiful, brilliant, sensational doctor who was meeting his thrusts from underneath him where his body was pinning her to the bed, driving into her, listening to her encouragements to go harder and faster and deeper. God, how much he wanted her! How much he loved her! He kept on moving inside her, a powerful groan released from his lips while being so close, yet refusing to let go just yet, holding on so he would pleasure her first and then follow himself. Truth be told, he was already losing control.

It was all about _love_. That was the key. He knew it now. It was the key to true pleasure of both body and soul. The key to it all, to amazing sex either slow or fast. It simply gave it meaning. It all gave meaning to his life again as he was finally able to find himself once more. It actually brought a smile to his face, showing other lines than just those that created his usual frowns.

It was still a mystery to him why this woman had chosen him, but he was done questioning it. He simply accepted it, because life was simply too short. And he discovered that he truly wanted to go on with her. That he wanted to love and to still experience so much. He wasn't giving up anymore.

Finally, he felt her arms tightening around him as she brought him closer, her face in the crook of his neck, her hot breath there as well as he felt her channel rhythmically starting to close around him, milking him, letting him know he could finally let go and that was exactly what he did with another powerful groan followed by her name.

Afterwards, they just lay there boneless, feeling as though they weighted nothing, as though they were flying, limbs entangled, bodies still together.

Eventually, he did slip away from her and fell into the pillows right next to her, his arm, though tired from bracing itself on the bed, gathering her in and pulling her close to his chest.

"Thank you," he simply said.

"What for?" she asked, drawing random patterns around his nipple before teasing it slightly, watching it poke again. He moaned quietly before asking, "Are you trying to kill me? Give me a moment and we can go again."

She burst into merry laughter before making sure, "Is this really what you meant to say following that thank you?"

"No," he admitted hoarsely.

"And how this is already turning you on?" she wanted to know then. "I barely even did anything!" she pointed out.

"It's simply that _you_ are the one doing the touching," he provided the answer.

"Oh, ok. What about this, then?" She leaned forward and closed her mouth around said nipple, making a good use of her tongue.

"Snow! God! Stop! I'm really trying to thank you here!"

"But for _what_?" She did stop, raising her head, her doe eyes meeting his blues.

"For believing in me. For not giving up on me, _ever_. I guess, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me ever since we met," his voice grew even more hoarse as he got it all out.

She seemed speechless for a moment when taking in his honesty.

"You're welcome, Harry," she eventually said, "but it's my pleasure, really. I love you."

"And this is just another thing that I'm grateful for. For every wonderful moment with you by my side and for your love. Together forever remember?" He chuckled, recalling that she'd said that to him the moment he tried to push her away after messing up with dark matter. He was so afraid he'd go senile and yet, she'd been there through it all. She was an amazing support through thick and thin and good, because he knew that without her he wouldn't get his intelligence back. Just like she wouldn't her powers which she surprisingly could control herself now. Killer Frost was still gone, but they made their peace with that and quite frankly, Caitlin wasn't sure anymore whether Frost wasn't just a manifestation of her subconscious, of every deep and dark desire she was ashamed of. She already made her peace with that, too.

"Thank you as well, Harry. Without you my life would simply be bleak," she told him then.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" he tried joking, switching to a lighter tone as this was truly unbecoming and he hoped no one in the team would ever find out about it. It was all the Council of Rejects' fault, he thought then. For trying to teach him about emotional intelligence.

"Oh," Snow then noticed in satisfaction as she slid her leg up his hip, reaching her hands for his face to kiss him in the same time and felt him hard again. "Me approves." She immediately straddled him, running her hands up and down his chest.

"I told you I just needed a little time."

"It happened faster than I thought it would."

"Now, now. Don't insult me, Snow."


End file.
